A Mother at Last: Edward
by lizriley
Summary: Edward finally pushes Esme to her limit and in the process realizes something about their relationship. Warning: Spanking
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is something I came up with that is mostly told from Edward's POV. It's basically done since I promised myself no more posting unfinished work so let me know if I should continue it or drop it.

Hopefully, I will soon get back in the groove and finish _Bonding Gone Wrong _and _Piano Wars_ but for some reason I'm stuck. I stare and stare at the page for hours and come up with nothing; well I came up with this and hopefully will find some inspiration soon.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistakes found here.

**Warning:** Spanking of teenage vampire

* * *

A Mother at Last

Edward sighed as he watched another guest enter their home. He couldn't understand it. They were vampires for crying out loud. They weren't supposed to have a social life and guests. But of course he hadn't counted on Esme who was hosting this afternoon social. Apparently, it was her turn to host it. She'd attended other socials in the past months and now it seemed to be her turn. She'd argued that refusing would be cause for alarm since everyone would wonder as to the why and that would draw unnecessary attention to them.

"You must be Edward."

"Yes, Ma'am," said Edward as once again another busybody-got-nothing-better-to-do lady passed him on her way to the sitting room.

"Such a handsome and polite young man," said the women as she walked into the sitting room.

Edward sighed. He'd heard that so much this afternoon he was ready to scream. He wanted out. He didn't want to be stuck in the house filled with so many gossiping women. He'd already overheard more than he cared to. He knew that Mrs. Jensen was seen been overly polite to Mr. Carson. He knew that Miss. Granger was possibly with child since she'd ran off with some poor worthless man from the docks. He knew that Mr. Renner was apparently cheating on his poor ill wife and that the Harper twins might just belong to Mr. Newsome. Ahhh…he needed out of here. But he'd promised. He'd promised Carlisle that he'd keep an eye on things. Besides it was midday, there was no where he could go regardless of the semi-cloudy cold weather. He was good and stuck and he hated it.

Two hours later Edward found himself in Carlisle's office. He was reading trying to block out all the gossip from down the hall. Unfortunately, it didn't stop him from hearing the occasional laughter.

"Edward can you please help me with the cookies and tea?"

Edward looked up and found Esme at the door smiling sweetly at him. He hadn't even heard her approach. He put his book down and stood.

"Of course," he said as he followed Esme into the kitchen. Esme handed him the tea tray while she picked up the tray with the cookies and cakes. They headed out of the kitchen.

Edward followed Esme into the sitting room. She carefully placed her tray on the table and then turned to take his tray. Edward was carefully handing Esme the tray when he caught part of the conversation that was going on. They were talking about him.

"I'm just saying that my William wouldn't be caught at home during one of my socials," said Mrs. Hanuman.

"Neither would my Stephen," said Mrs. Ryerson.

"I just think it odd that such a handsome young man wouldn't have something better to do than to be home all day," said Mrs. Wellston.

"I think it's sweet that he's here helping his Aunt. Not that many fifteen year olds would do so," said Mrs. Anderson.

"He should be grateful that his Aunt and Uncle have taken him in. I personally know I wouldn't have agreed to take in a teenage boy," said Mrs. Hanuman.

Edward gritted his teeth. How dare they? They had no business discussing him.

"He's such a polite young man," said Mrs. Ryerson.

"I'm sure Esme won't allow anything less from him," said Mrs. Wellston.

"I'm sure Esme has him well trained," said Mrs. Hanuman.

Edward saw red at this. How dare she? Well trained? He was well trained? Stupid bitch what does she know, he thought. He heard a few sighs and a couple of gasps, did he say that aloud he wondered. One look at Esme confirmed that he had.

* * *

_...I know it's short but t__ell me what you think…..should I continue?...please review….._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This is something I came up with that is mostly told from Edward's POV. It takes place somewhere between two to three years after Esme joined Carlisle and Edward.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistakes found here.

**Warning:** Spanking of teenage vampire

* * *

**A Mother at Last**

"Edward!" exclaimed Esme shocked.

"How dare you?" exclaimed Mrs. Hanuman.

"How dare I? How dare I? How dare you? You have no damn business talking about me, no business," yelled Edward.

"Edward, calm down. I understand your upset but you will respect our guests," said Esme.

"Respect them. How about they respect me? This is my home not theirs. I've had to listen to them talk and complain for the last two hours and I'm sick and tired of it. I would think such high-class ladies would have something better to do than to sit around here all damn day gossiping. But I guess I was wrong," yelled Edward fed up with the whole ordeal.

"You see, this is why taking in someone else's child is never good. You get spoiled goods," said Mrs. Hanuman.

"Katherine, that's enough," said Mrs. Ryerson.

"Spoiled goods, spoiled goods? Screw you, if anyone is spoiled goods it's you isn't that why your husband left you," yelled Edward.

"He didn't leave me. He's on vacation," said Mrs. Hanuman angrily.

"Yeah right, he's not coming back. Everyone but you seems to know that," said Edward smugly when he saw the look on her face.

"Edward," exclaimed Esme once more.

"What?" asked Edward turning his anger at Esme.

"That's enough. Apologize," said Esme.

"Apologize? Hell no! I'm not apologizing to them," yelled Edward.

"Don't yell at me Edward. You will apologize to them," said Esme quietly.

"No, I won't," said Edward as he turned to walk out of the room.

"Edward," said Esme as she reached out and grabbed Edwards arm to prevent him from leaving.

"Let me go!" demanded Edward as he pulled his arm loose and shoved Esme away.

"Ohhh…" gasped Esme as she fell backwards. Esme heard the gasps from the others.

"Excuse me ladies, I have to take care of something," said Esme as she stood and walked over to Edward. She latched onto his ear and his pulled him out of the room.

"Serves him right." Esme heard someone say as she pulled a now struggling Edward up the stairs. She opened his bedroom door and pulled him inside. As soon as she let him go he turned at her angrily.

"How dare you?" demanded Edward.

"How dare you act this way?" countered Esme.

"You have no right," yelled Edward.

"I have every right young man," said Esme.

"No, you don't," said Edward angrily.

"Yes, I do. I also understand that you were upset over what was said. You had every right to be. But I will not tolerate your disrespect. You had no business saying what you said. Your lack of respect was appalling at best," said Esme.

"But she had no right," said Edward slightly calmer.

"You're right, she didn't. But did that give you the right to call her those names, yell, and shove me?" questioned Esme.

"But she started it," said Edward.

"Edward, you always let your temper get the best of you. Those ladies gossip about everyone always, it was nothing against you. But you do know better young man. Respect Edward, you need to respect me. Respecting me means holding your tongue when situations like that arise. I would have stirred the conversation elsewhere and that would have been the end of that," lectured Esme.

"Really?" questioned Edward.

"Yes. But unfortunately you didn't and the situation escalated. Your utter lack of respect is what concerns me," said Esme.

"I'm sorry," said Edward as he looked at Esme.

"I know. But no child of mine provoked or not will ever act in such a manner, ever," said Esme seriously as she looked at Edward.

"I know it was wrong and I'll never do it again, I promise," said Edward nervously. Carlisle was going to kill him; he'd be dead by sunset. He'd warned him repeatedly about his temper and his lack of respect for others, especially Esme.

"I'll return shortly," said Esme as she walked out quietly.

Edward heard her talking to the women downstairs. He heard her apologize and reschedule their get together for a later day. It wasn't long before he heard the last of the ladies leave. He heard Esme sigh somewhere downstairs and then he could hear her footsteps on the stairs.

"Come in," said Edward before Esme had a chance to even knock.

"Edward…" started Esme.

"I'm sorry Esme, really I'm so sorry," mumbled Edward as he looked down at the floor.

"Edward, look at me," said Esme.

"I'm sorry," mumbled Edward once more.

"Edward, look at me. Look at me," said Esme.

"Sorry," mumbled Edward once again still refusing to meet Esme's gaze.

"Enough Edward! Look-at-me," demanded Esme.

Edward slowly looked up at Esme. When he saw the look on her face his nervousness was taken over by full blown panic. His human mother Elizabeth had worn that look a few times and it'd always been on the few occasions when she'd punished him for some misdeed he'd committed.

"Sorry, so sorry," said Edward in a rush after seeing the look on Esme's face.

"I know you are but unfortunately I'm through with this. I'm through with putting up with your temper and lack of respect for me. Make sure you understand this Edward, I am your mother and you will respect me. From this moment on I will no longer sit back and allow such behavior from you. You will answer to me for your actions here today," said Esme.

Edward looked at Esme. He already thought of her as his mother but to have her actually say the words it made it all the more real. What had him worried was the other. Surely she didn't intend to…to…no she wouldn't would she? She'd wait for Carlisle to return, right?

"No, you can't," said Edward in a panic. When he saw that she was mentally preparing herself to…to…no, no way he thought.

"Edward," said Esme.

"No, I won't let you," said Edward as he jumped up from the bed.

"Edward, calm down," said Esme as she reached out and grabbed Edward's arm before he had a chance to run out the door.

"No," said Edward as he attempted to pull loose from her grasp.

"Edward, stop this," said Esme.

"Let me go," demanded Edward as he continued to try to pull away from her. He'd misjudged her strength; apparently she was stronger than he gave her credit for.

"Edward, stop acting so childish," rebuked Esme.

"No, you can't," said Edward as he continued to struggle. There was no way he was allowing this.

* * *

_...tell me what you think...please review..._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **This part jumps around from Edward's POV to Esme's POV hope there's no confusion. It takes place somewhere between two to three years after Esme joined Carlisle and Edward.

******Thanks to everyone who takes the time to review; they help fuel the creative juices******

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistakes found here.

**Warning:** Spanking of teenage vampire

* * *

**A Mother at Last: Edward**

"Edward, stop this at once," demanded Esme.

"No," yelled Edward as he continued to try to pull out of her grasp.

"Yes, young man," said Esme as she stood her ground. She tightened her grasp on Edward and pulled him with her as she moved towards the bed. She sat on the edge and gave a hard yank to pull the still struggling Edward down over her lap.

"No," yelped Edward when he found himself face-down over her lap. He immediately started struggling to get up.

"Edward, stop this at once. This is the consequence of your actions and language," said Esme.

"NO!" yelled Edward still struggling.

Esme sighed. It looked like Edward wasn't ready to listen to her or accept that this was going to happen. Well she'd get him to the point eventually, she thought as reared her hand back.

"Ow!," yelped the struggling Edward when he felt the first hard smack fall.

Esme tightened her hold on her struggling son as her hand connected loudly with his upturned bottom.

"Owww!…stop you can't do this me…oww!" yelled Edward as smack after smack fell on his backside.

"Are you ready to listen to me Edward?" asked Esme stopping and placing her hand on the small of Edward's back.

"You can't do this to me! Who do you think you are? You have no right! You're not my mother!" yelled Edward.

"Edward…" said Esme quietly as she loosened her hold on Edward.

When Edward felt Esme loosen her hold on him he quickly pushed himself of her lap and stood up. All he could think of was, wow, it had worked. He hated being spanked or reprimanded in any way and when he found himself in that position he resorted to what Carlisle referred to as _childish theatrics_. They didn't work on Carlisle of course he was wise to his ways but Esme; he thought smirking until he caught the look on Esme's face.

"Edward, you're my son. I love you. I know I can never replace Elizabeth nor do I wish to. I thought…in the last year…things had seemed to be getting…I suppose I was mistaken," said Esme in a sad rush of words.

Edward felt like the lowest of the low. It was true that in the last year or so he'd come to see Esme as his mother just as he saw Carlisle as his father. Not once did he ever think or consider that Esme was replacing Elizabeth. The way he saw it, Elizabeth had been his birth mother and he'd loved her and had mourned her loss. But Esme was his mother; a mother that he'd have for eternity. No illness would ever take her away from him and that was something he counted on. Never in his immortal life did he ever want to relieve the loss of a parent again. And at this very moment he hated himself for the turmoil his mother was going through.

"No," said Edward quietly.

"I should go," said Esme as she turned to head out the door.

Edward watched as she turned and made her way to the door. He didn't want to call her back because he knew what would happen if he did but he also didn't want her to think that he didn't love her or see her as his mother. He was caught literally.

"Esme," whispered Edward knowing this wouldn't end well for him but knowing he couldn't let the loving caring women in front of him think he hated her.

Esme turned when she heard the quiet whisper. The pain and anguish she saw on Edward's face nearly tore her apart, she'd caused that she thought.

"No, no you didn't," said Edward having caught her stray thought.

"Edward…" started Esme.

"No, no you didn't. I do…I do think of you as my mother. I love you too. I just didn't want to be…to be…I didn't mean it….I'm sorry," said Edward in a rush of mumbled words.

"Excuse me?" questioned Esme. Surely she hadn't heard what she thought she'd heard.

"I lied," stated Edward solemnly.

* * *

…_..reviews make the world go round…review…_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **This part jumps around from Edward's POV to Esme's POV hope there's no confusion. It takes place somewhere between two to three years after Esme joined Carlisle and Edward.

******Thanks to everyone who takes the time to review; I really do appreciate it.

******Many thanks to **oblivious24 **for giving me the idea of putting this into my Cade Universe. It got my muse working and I do suspect there may be a version of _A Mother at Last _for both Emmett and Jasper =)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistakes found here.

**Warning:** Spanking of teenage vampire

* * *

**A Mother at Last: Edward**

"Lied?"

"Yes, you do have the right. You're my mother. I know exactly what I did wrong."

"I don't understand."

Edward sighed. His rushed and short explanations were confusing her. He knew that once he admitted what he'd done, he'd more than likely find himself over her lap once more. But he had to set things right between them.

"I hate being punished and I always resort to yelling and saying things I don't mean in order to get out of it. When I said those things to you, I was…I was just trying to get you to stop. I really didn't mean anything I said. You are my mother and I love you."

"Are you trying to tell me that you lied to me? That everything you said was said in order to end your spanking?"

"Yes," admitted Edward. He knew this wouldn't end well for him. He could hear Esme's thoughts.

"You manipulated me?"

"Yes, I know you're worried that I don't feel the same way about you that you do about me. I suppose I twisted it around to my own liking and lashed out at you were I knew it'd hurt you."

"All of this because you wanted me to stop?"

"Yes, father calls them my _childish theatrics_."

"I see."

"They don't work on him but well…I thought…"

"You thought that since this was the first time I spanked you, you'd try it on me."

"Yes."

"Did you understand why you were in trouble to begin with?"

"Yes. I know I need to learn to control my temper and that I need to treat you with respect."

"You knew all along? Everything you did and said were just actions done to avoid your punishment."

"Yes," admitted Edward.

"I see," stated Esme. Her son had used his knowledge of her inner thoughts to manipulate her all because he wanted to avoid being punished.

"Esme…"

"Do you see me as your mother?"

"I do and…"

"Yes or no?" demanded Esme.

"Yes," mumbled Edward quietly still feeling guilty.

"Excuse me? I couldn't hear that."

"Yes," said Edward clearly. He saw her nod and before he knew it he found himself staring at his carpeted floor; face down over her lap once more; his trousers at his ankles.

"Good because you're about to learn a very important lesson," said Esme.

"What?" asked Edward nervously. She was too calm he thought. Too calm and he couldn't get a read on her thoughts. She wasn't blocking him but she was thinking nonsense about what she'd serve next time for her get together. He knew she was doing it on purpose so he wouldn't see what was coming; Carlisle had been teaching her how to block herself from him.

"Manipulating one's mother is never a good thing little boy," said Esme as she undid the buttons of his long-johns, baring his backside.

"Not bare please; I'm sorry," rushed Edward.

"Hmmmm," muttered Esme as she placed a hand in the small of Edward's back.

"Owwww!" yelped Edward when four rapid hard smacks connected with his bare backside.

Edward tried to keep quiet he really did but Esme would spank the same area over and over before moving on to another. It wasn't long before she'd covered his whole backside. When she started re-spanking previously spanked areas he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Owwww! I'm sorry….please…owww!...stop….oww!" pleaded Edward as he began struggling, kicking and shifting his body around trying to avoid the painful smacks.

Esme turned a deaf ear to Edward's pleading. She loved her son and it pained her to cause him pain but he needed to learn that certain actions had consequences.

"Ow!...please…owww!...it hurts….oww!" cried Edward as his struggles continued. He could feel the venom start pooling in his eyes. He wouldn't cry he thought…he wouldn't cry.

He felt Esme tighten her grasp on him when his struggles intensified. She continued to deliver hard smacks to his already burning backside for what felt like an eternity before she stopped. It's over he thought, but then to his dismay he felt her moving him around.

Esme shifted Edward forward and placed a pillow under his midsection giving her perfect access to his sit-spots. She then picked up the hairbrush she'd brought with her.

"Owww," yelled Edward when he felt a very hard smack land on his already aching backside. That was no hand he thought as he turned his head. He started struggling harder when he saw what Esme had in her hand.

Esme tightened her hold on Edward's struggling form as she continued to bring down the brush in punishing smacks.

"Ahhh," groaned Edward when the smacks just kept coming.

"You need to learn to control your temper," lectured Esme as she accentuated each word with a hard smack of the brush.

"Owww!...I know…Oww!..sorry…" cried Edward as he tried to blink back the venom that continued pooling in his eyes. He couldn't take much more of this he thought.

"You need to learn to respect others."

"Ahhh…oww!" cried Edward kicking his legs as she delivered each word with a smack to his already burning sit-spots.

"You will never manipulate me like that again."

"No…I won't….owww!...please….oww!"

"Am I making this very clear to you Edward?" questioned Esme accentuating each word with two hard smacks.

"Ahhh…yes….I'm sorry…oww!…I'm sorry….please momma…please…" cried Edward as the painful smacks continued to fall. After another minute or so of the relentless smacks he gave up keeping his venom tears at bay and just gave in to the burning in his backside.

Esme stopped the moment he broke. She tossed the brush to the side of the bed and then pulled the pillow out from under him. She re-buttoned the flap of his long-johns and then pulled him up and adjusted him on her lap. She made sure his well punished backside wasn't touching anything before she wrapped her arms around him and cradled him in her arms.

"Shhh...It's over baby. You're forgiven…shhh," said Esme as she rubbed circles on his back as he continued to cry.

"I'm so…sorry momma…" cried Edward as he wrapped his own arms around her and buried his head into her body.

"It's over baby. You're forgiven. I know you won't do something like that again," said Esme as she continued to sooth him. She could feel a slight burning were his tears of venom were soaking her clothing but paid no mind to it. Her baby needed comforting and she wouldn't let anything stop her from giving him the comfort he needed.

"I won't momma…I won't," promised Edward still crying.

"It's going to be fine baby just fine," assured Esme as she tried to move Edward into a more comfortable position.

"No, don't leave me momma…don't," begged Edward crying softly when he felt her try to move him.

"Shhh…it's okay. I just thought you'd be more comfortable on your bed," said Esme.

"F..fine…he..here…" mumbled Edward.

"Alright," said Esme as she rewrapped her arms around him.

Edward sighed contently as he tightened his hold on her and buried his venom covered face into her body. Her scent was comforting to him; it made him feel safe and protected.

Esme was content to hold her son. She rocked him gently in her arms as she looked out the window and hummed to him. She could see the suns rays peeking through the clouds as they bounced of the lawn.

"Esme."

Esme heard her name being called softly and looked up….

* * *

_...reviews make the world go round…review…_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **This is told from Carlisle's POV hope there's no confusion. It takes place somewhere between two to three years after Esme joined Carlisle and Edward.

******Thanks to everyone who takes the time to review; they help fuel my muse.

******I'm sorry to say that the next part probably won't be up until next week…sorry…I'm so busy that I won't get a chance to work on it…I have to get through a Kinder Graduation, packing up and moving stuff to another room (why? Why couldn't I keep my room? It makes no sense to move me when I'm going from room 7 to 8 and they have connecting doors!) and cleaning up for summer break down...LOL…if I survive I'll be relaxing after Tuesday my official start of summer break =) …so hopefully by the end of next week the next part should be up.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistakes found here.

**Warning:** Spanking of teenage vampire

* * *

**A Mother at Last: Edward**

Esme heard her name being called softly and looked up; she spotted Carlisle standing at the door to Edward's room. She looked out the window once more and saw the moonlight flickering across the lawn. How long had they been sitting here? She wondered.

"What time is it?" asked Esme in a whisper trying not to disturb Edward.

"It's around one in the morning," said Carlisle in a whisper.

"Oh," said Esme.

"Should I try to guess as to what happened here?" asked Carlisle still whispering.

"We had some trouble," responded Esme softly.

"Am I to assume that you took care of this trouble?" asked Carlisle curiously as he gestured at Edward's still form.

"Yes," said Esme as she looked down at Edward.

"I see," said Carlisle as he looked at his son wrapped in his mother's arms. He'd venture to say that Edward was asleep. He knew that was impossible given they were vampires. Though it was rare to catch a vampire in such a state but they did a good imitation of it. A vampire was considered to be in a sleeping like state when they were relaxed enough that they had no real coherent thoughts or movements. In other words it looked like the lights were on but no one was home; which described Edward at this very moment.

"He asked me not to leave him," whispered Esme when she saw Carlisle looking at Edward.

"Mmmmm," mumbled Carlisle.

He changed his mind Edward didn't look like a sleeping vampire. He looked like a sleeping infant. He was tucked into Esme's body; his right arm was wrapped behind her, his left arm was up near her shoulder and his head was resting on her chest as if he'd sought out her nonexistent heartbeat. An infant alright, except that a human infant would probably suffocate himself with his face buried into his mother like that he thought.

"I'll take him," said Carlisle.

He gently pulled Edward out of Esme's arms. Edward didn't even move when he carefully stretched him out on his bed.

Carlisle watched his son and shook his head softly. He was curious as to what had led to this. He turned to Esme and smiled as she pulled a blanket over Edward; it wasn't like he'd get cold he thought but was wise enough to keep that thought to himself.

"Esme…" started Carlisle only to be stopped by Esme.

"Let's not disturb him," said Esme gesturing at Edward.

Carlisle nodded and quietly followed Esme out of Edward's room.

**Later that day:**

Carlisle shook his head as he watched Edward's still form still lying in the same position he'd left him hours earlier. He'd had a long conversation with Esme and he knew exactly what had transpired the previous day.

He was disappointed in Edward for his attitude and actions. What had disappointed him the most though had been Edward's careless treatment of Esme. He'd warned him repeatedly about respecting her and controlling his temper. But he never imagined that his son would put his hands on his mother.

When Esme had informed him on the day's events; he'd been shocked. Surely his sweet loving son couldn't have done that? He couldn't have been so bold as to put his hands on the woman that was for all intent and purposes was his mother; could he?

In all their years together Carlisle had never been as upset at Edward as he'd been that very moment. Lucky, that's what Edward was, lucky that he'd been down the hall out of arms reach because the moment Esme had told him how he'd shoved her; well he'd lost it. It'd taken more self-control than he'd ever imagined himself capable of to stop himself from rushing to Edward's bedroom and giving him the thrashing of a lifetime.

Even now he was still upset. He had to do something; something that would leave no doubt in Edward's mind that putting his hands on his mother would never be tolerated. He'd take a page out of his father's book to teach this particular lesson he thought.

"Edward," he called as he approached his son.

* * *

_...reviews make the world go round…review…_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **This is told from Edward's POV but it may jump around so sorry if it's confusing. It takes place somewhere between two to three years after Esme joined Carlisle and Edward.

******I'm sorry it took longer than I planned to post the next part. Although this story is finished I do go back and adjust things before I post. This one took me longer because I took into account people's concern that maybe it would be to harsh to have Edward punished for the same thing twice. So, I went back and revamped this chapter slightly and I'm working on adjusting the next one. Hopefully I got it to a point were it doesn't sound so harsh or cruel.

******Thanks to everyone who takes the time to review. I do read them and try to respond to them even if it's just to say thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistakes found here.

**Warning:** Spanking of teenage vampire

* * *

**A Mother at Last: Edward**

Edward very slowly started to become aware of his surroundings. He felt like he was coming out of a dark haze. Unfortunately, he also became aware of the dull lingering ache in his backside. Note to self; destroy that stupid hairbrush he thought.

"Edward."

Edward looked up at the sound of his name.

"Carlisle?" questioned Edward when he caught sight of his father. He looked upset. He quickly tried to get a read on his thoughts but came up short. Carlisle was blocking him. That couldn't be good he thought.

"Explain," said Carlisle as he pulled up a chair and sat across from the laying Edward.

"Explain? Explain what?" asked Edward trying to sound confused.

"Do not even try that! You know exactly what it is I'm talking about," said Carlisle.

"She told you?"

"Did you really think she wouldn't?"

"I wasn't sure."

"Explain."

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean it."

"You're sorry about what exactly? Being rude and disrespectful? Putting your hands on your mother?"

"All of it," mumbled Edward quietly.

"We have a problem Edward."

"We do?"

"Yes, I'm not sure were to even begin."

Edward looked at Carlisle. He sat up and fidgeted slightly as his backside made contact with the mattress.

"I'm sorry."

"You said that already and that's beside the point. Your actions yesterday, well they've shocked me."

Edward looked down at his carpeted floor. He knew Carlisle would be upset. He was upset at himself. How could he have acted that way? Carlisle had warned him countless of times that he needed to control his mouth and his temper.

"Edward, I'm the one having this conversation with you not the carpet so I suggest you look at me."

Edward looked up at his father. He could see the disappointment in his eyes but there was also a hint of anger there and that worried him.

"I'm s…"

"Sorry. Yes, I believe we've covered that already. I also believe we've been over your inability to control your mouth and temper have we not?"

"Yes."

"Both of which you were unable to control yesterday. Fortunately for you I'll let your mother's punishment stand on that one. I do believe she go the point across to you, did she not?"

"Yes, yes she did," said Edward as he fidgeted slightly remembering that awful hairbrush that he had to destroy later.

"Edward, son I sincerely hope that this lesson has been learned. I would hate to think that I'll spend an eternity having to correct your lack of control in regards to your temper and your mouth."

"Me too…I mean…yes…yes I've learned."

"Very well. I suppose we'll cross that bridge once more if we have to. Unfortunately, there is one lesson that I only intend to teach once."

"What?" asked Edward nervously. The way he said it, it couldn't be good at least not for him.

"Did I ever tell you about my father?"

"No, not really."

"My father was a harsh man, cruel at times in his treatment of me. I suppose that in his own way he did love me or at least care for me. There were many times that he'd punish me for actions he deemed inappropriate. Regardless if they were or were not as long as he believed them to be then he had the right to correct my _sinful behavior_ as he put it."

"Carlisle…"

"Do not interrupt me son, this needs to be told so you may understand."

"Understand what?"

"He was a religious man and though he acted like a religious zealot. There were times when he was what one would call normal. The majority of the lessons and advice that I've taken to heart from my father are the ones he gave me when he acted like a normal caring human being. When he acted like the father I wanted and could respect. It is one of those lessons that I intend to give to you and for your sake it is a lesson that should be learned the first time."

"What is it?" asked Edward nervously.

"I was younger than you; I was around twelve I believe when it occurred. I'd gotten upset about something or another and I took it out on my mother. All she did was ask me what was bothering me and I lashed out at her. I yelled, called her some names and in my anger I also manhandled her."

"You…."

"Yes, I put my hands on her, a sweet gentle woman whose concern was greeted by a slap to the face."

"You mean you…you…"

"Struck my mother? Yes, I did. I don't know who was more shocked my mother or myself."

"What happened?"

"What happened you ask? Well that was the one of the few times my mother ever punished me."

"You mean she…she…"

"Spanked me, yes. I don't know who was more upset about the whole thing her or me."

"What did your father say?"

"My father as you can imagine was less than thrilled about my actions. He reminded me that my mother should be minded even when he was not around. But more importantly he instilled in me the desire to never put my hands on my mother again."

"What did he do?"

"I believe son that you have a pretty good idea about what he did."

"Yes, I guess I do."

"Believe me when I say I learned that lesson and I learned it well. I never raised my hand to my mother again. And that is what brings us here today."

"Why?" asked Edward knowing full well the why. He wasn't stupid; he saw the correlation between Carlisle's story and the events that had occurred yesterday.

"Edward."

"It's not the same. I didn't slap her."

"Are saying then that your actions were appropriate?"

"Well no but it's not like what you did. It's not the same."

"Really?"

"No it's not. I did lose my temper and let my anger control me. I did say some inappropriate things. I…I…" said Edward before stopping as he let the events of yesterday play out in his head.

"You what son?" probed Carlisle softly.

"I…I shoved my mother…she fell…she…I put…my hands on her…" stammered Edward as he looked down at his hands in shame.

"Yes son you did."

"But she punished me already," said Edward in a rush when he realized exactly why Carlisle had told his story.

"I realize that and I've also stated that her punishment stands. However, I believe you understand what we will be discussing do you not?"

"But…."

"Edward, what is it that we will be discussing?"

"Putt…putting my hands on my mother."

"Exactly."

"But I'm still…"

"Still what?"

"You know…still…she used…hairbrush…sore…" said an embarrassed Edward as he looked at anything but his father.

"I see. I had a similar argument for my own father at the time. I'll give you the same choices he gave me."

"Choices?" asked the still embarrassed Edward.

"Yes. I will remind you that you need to mind your behavior even when I'm not here shortly. But you have a choice son. We can either deal with this today or we can deal with it two days from now. The choice is yours."

"Really? You'd let me decide?"

"Yes."

"I choose two days from now," said Edward in a rush.

"Don't be haste in your decision Edward. I will give you until sundown today to render your decision. I will respect your choice either way."

"Okay but I don't think I'll change my mind."

"Allow yourself the time to think things through son."

"Alright."

"Very good," said Carlisle as he stood and walked over next to Edward.

"I really am sorry father," said Edward as he stood up to stand next to Carlisle.

"Yes, I know," said Carlisle as he looked at Edward before grabbing his arm and turning him.

"What?" squealed Edward when he found himself turned around.

"Mind your manners always," said Carlisle as he accentuated his point with four hard smacks to Edward's backside before releasing him.

"Owww….why? That wasn't a choice," cried Edward as he rubbed his once again smarting backside.

"No, that was the reminder I promised you on minding your manners even when I'm not here."

"But…reminder?...I was already…you said you wouldn't…"

"It was a reminder. I am perfectly aware that your mother has already taken care of you. But this is my fatherly reminder to you. Let it remind you that you must behave and consider the consequences before you act. But most importantly you put your mother in an uncomfortable position, one she didn't enjoy being in."

"She sure didn't act like it," mumbled Edward as he continued to rub at his smarting backside.

"Reminders, Edward that's all you'll get from me when your mother has handled things."

"Wait what? You mean that if she ever…you know ever…you're going to give me a reminder every time?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Would you rather I just spank you myself as well?"

"No, but…I mean…it's what your going to do… right?"

"Edward. This is a one-time deal; at least I hope it is. I'm not going to punish you for what your mother already did. I'm going to deal with you putting your hands on her. You understand don't you?" asked Carlisle as he pulled Edward in front of him placing his hands on his shoulders.

"Yes, I understand. I don't like it or the reminder but I understand," said Edward as he allowed his father to embrace him.

"Your mother or I don't like it either son but it must be done," said Carlisle as he released Edward.

"I know…I know."

"Very well. I do believe you have a choice to consider," said Carlisle as he patted Edward's shoulder and walked out the door.

"Some choice, get my butt whipped today or two days from know," mumbled Edward as he started pacing thinking about his choices.

Should he wait two days like he originally chose or not? Those smacks Carlisle had given him had his backside smarting once more and he sure didn't want to add to that. Because he was sure that a spanking on an already smarting backside would be torture. But could he wait two days knowing what was coming? Or should he just get it over with?

* * *

_...what do you think Edward's choice will be?... _

_...reviews make the world go round…review…_

…_.not making any promises for the next part since I'm tweaking it…but hopefully next week sometime…._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **This is told from Edward's POV but it may jump around so sorry if it's confusing.

******Sorry, I know it took long. In my re-vamping I noticed that the story took a turn I wasn't happy with so I deleted what I previously had for this part and the next. I started new and I'm happy with the way it turned out.

******Thanks to everyone who takes the time to review. I do read them and try to respond to them even if it's just to say thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistakes found here.

**Warning:** Spanking of teenage vampire

* * *

**A Mother at Last: Edward**

Should he wait two days like he originally chose or not? Those smacks Carlisle had given him had his backside smarting once more and he sure didn't want to add to that. What was he going to do? He didn't want another spanking, regardless if it was today or two days from now. There had to be a way to get out of it. He had to convince Carlisle that it wasn't necessary. Unfortunately, Carlisle had already made up his mind about the whole thing. It had to be Esme; he had to convince her to take his side. Yes, she'd be the one to talk Carlisle out of it. He was brought out of his ponderings when he heard a knock.

"Come in mother," said Edward having realized who was knocking. Perfect timing he thought.

"Edward," said Esme as she walked in and slowly shut the door.

"Is something wrong?" asked Edward.

"No, I wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine I guess."

"Are you still sore?"

"Yes, it hurts a lot," said Edward as he reached back to rub at his behind. He saw the look on Esme's face; good he thought. He wanted her to feel sorry for him.

"Oh darling," said Esme softly but suspiciously.

"Mama," said Edward quietly before he lost the nerve to do it.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for what I did," said Edward softly.

"I know you are."

"I don't want another spanking Mama," said Edward slightly pouting at Esme.

"Excuse me?" asked Esme. Carlisle had informed her of what he intended to do and even though she did not agree she understood him. He'd also warned her about coming to talk to Edward. He'd warned her that he might try to get her to take sides but she'd disagreed with him. Edward wouldn't do that she'd argued but it looked like she might have been wrong.

"I don't father to spank me, please Mama."

"Edward Cullen."

"But I don't…"

"If you think for one minute that I'm going to fall for what did you call them? Oh yes, _childish theatrics_, then you are severely mistaken."

"It's just that I don't want to be spanked again. I learned my lesson I did really. Father is being totally unreasonable about this."

"I cannot believe you young man."

"It's not fair," yelled Edward.

"Edward…" started Esme.

"No! It's not fair!" yelled Edward as he growled at Esme.

"Edward!" exclaimed Esme surprised at the low growl coming from Edward.

"What?" yelled Edward angrily.

"You need to calm down," said Esme calmly despite the anger she was feeling at Edward's disrespect.

"Like hell I do," yelled Edward.

"Edward…son…you need to calm yourself down," said Esme as calmly as possible despite her anger at her son's actions.

"No I don't!" yelled Edward as he reached out grabbed the nearest object and flung it at Esme.

"Edward!" exclaimed Esme surprised as she dodged the book Edward had thrown at her.

Edward was shocked he couldn't believe he'd thrown something at his mother.

"I'm sor…" started Edward only to be cut-off as a vice like grip wrapped around his arm. Edward felt the tight grip around his arm. He gulped when he saw that Esme was still standing in front of him. He didn't need to turn to know exactly who had that tight grip on him.

"I didn't mean it…I didn't mean it," said Edward as he turned to look at Carlisle.

"I'm through with this. Apparently you haven't learned your lesson about controlling your temper or respecting us. If that wasn't enough you dare to touch your mother again," said Carlisle sternly as he looked at Edward.

"I didn't touch her…I didn't," said Edward trying to defend himself. This was going to be bad he thought when he saw the look on Carlisle's face.

"Throwing something at one of us is as good as touching," said Carlisle.

"But it didn't even hit her…she moved," said Edward.

"He'll make his apology after were through here," said Carlisle as he ignored Edward's remark and looked at Esme.

"Through here? No…no…," said Edward as he struggled in Carlisle's grasp.

* * *

_... I know I took the choice out of Edward's hands but I wanted to show that he wasn't has resigned to his fate as he appeared to be and I just couldn't make up my mind on what his choice should be. I originally had two versions of this part one for each choice but I ended up deleting them and taking the choice away from him. _

…_What do you think?..._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **This is told from Edward's POV but it may jump around so sorry if it's confusing.

******Sorry, I know it took long. Like I stated before despite having a finished product I deleted the last few parts and started fresh. The good news is after this part there's one more to go (crossing my fingers) and then I may continue with either Emmett or Jasper's story =)

******Thanks to everyone who takes the time to review. I do read them and try to respond to them even if it's just to say thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistakes found here.

**Warning:** Spanking of teenage vampire

* * *

**A Mother at Last: Edward**

Esme looked at her struggling son. She was shocked and sadden that apparently he hadn't learned his lesson yesterday. She looked up at Carlisle and nodded sadly before heading out the door.

"NO! You said I had time to think about it. You said I could decide between today and two days from now," protested Edward loudly as Carlisle pulled him along with him.

"Your actions a few minutes ago they made the choice for you," stated Carlisle as he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Edward in front of him between his outstretched legs.

"No…no," said Edward as he attempted to back up only to have Carlisle grab his arm and pull him forward between his outstretched legs once more.

"Yes, apparently I need to teach this lesson now."

"No," protested Edward.

"Edward, you're actions a few moments ago were deplorable. Not only did you yell and disrespect your mother once more, you had the gall to raise your hand to her again. I'm putting a stop to such behavior once and for all."

"I'm sorry," said Edward.

"Mmmmm," muttered Carlisle as reached out and unfastened Edward's trousers.

"No!" exclaimed Edward when Carlisle reached out to pull his long-johns down after his trousers pooled at his feet.

"There coming off, either you do it or I will," proclaimed Carlisle.

Edward looked at Carlisle's stern face, it wasn't giving anything away and his thoughts well he was blocking them. This was bad. He'd never had to take his long-johns all the way off before and that made him nervous.

"Please Carlisle…" started whining Edward only to be stopped by Carlisle's raised hand.

"I intend to make it very clear to you once and for all that not only do you need to control your mouth and temper but you never put or raise your hands to your mother ever again."

"I'm sorry."

"Long-johns Edward, now," said Carlisle sternly yet calmly.

"Please…"

"One."

"I didn't mea…."

"Two."

"Father…"

"Three."

"No!" exclaimed Edward as he quickly found himself across Carlisle's lap minus his trousers and long-johns while his shirt was pulled up away from the small of back. He then felt Carlisle wrap his arm around his waist and pull him up tightly against his body.

Carlisle sighed as he prepared himself for this unfortunate task. He had to make sure Edward learned this lesson and learned it well. He tightened his hold on Edward and brought his hand down hard on the top of his bottom.

"Ahhh…." yelled Edward at the hard smack his eyes quickly pooling with venom. He wouldn't last; he was going to lose it and fast.

Carlisle was very serious when he'd told Edward that this was a lesson he'd only intended to teach once. Edward would learn this lesson here and now he thought as he brought his hand down hard once again.

"Owww…" cried Edward closing his eyes tight trying to hold back his tears as the pain in his backside intensified. Carlisle had never smacked him this hard before he thought as he continued to try holding back his tears.

After another hard smack that found its target Edward started squirming around trying to avoid the painful smacks. He was whimpering and grunting which each smack as he kept his eyes tightly closed holding back his venom tears.

"Ahhh…" cried Edward gripping the blanket on the bed tightly in an effort to avoid reaching back to cover his blazing backside.

Edward whimpered loudly when he felt Carlisle lift his right knee. He knew exactly what that meant. He yelped loudly as the hard smacks quickly heated his sit-spots.

I can't take this anymore was all he could think. It's feels like my lower half is on fire. Please let this be over soon he thought. I'll beg, I'll plead he thought.

"Plea…please…sorry….owww….no more please…" cried Edward as he tried shifting his body around to avoid the painful smacks.

"Let this be a lesson to you Edward, that mouth and attitude of yours has got to go," said Carlisle tightening his grip on the struggling Edward as he continued to spank with the same hard intensity.

"I know…Owww….please…sorry…." cried Edward as his venom tears fell freely soaking the blanket below his face.

"Mmmm," muttered Carlisle as he continued the assault on Edward's backside.

"Owww…please Papa…please…" pleaded Edward crying.

"Do not ever put your hands on your mother again," stated Carlisle as he accentuated his point with his hardest smacks yet.

"Owww…mmmmm…." cried Edward swallowing his promise of sainthood as he just gave in to the intense pain in his backside and stopped all his struggles.

Carlisle continued the spanking with the harder smacks for another minute or so before stopping all together. He shook his head with a sigh as he looked down at the repentant crying boy across his lap.

"Shh….it's over now…" said Carlisle soothingly as he rubbed Edwards lower back in comfort. He reached down and pulled Edward's long-johns back up. He shook his head at the hiss of pain Edward gave when they went over his backside. He then carefully pulled Edward up and adjusted him on his lap careful of his backside. This was the part he looked forward to after having to break his stubborn son down; the putting him back together.

"Ssss…ooo….rryy…." cried Edward as he buried his head in Carlisle's chest while clinging to him tightly. That was the shortest but worst spanking he'd ever gotten. He wouldn't be surprised if Carlisle had used all his vampire strength to spank him because the way his behind felt he was pretty sure he had. He surely doubted his vampire healing would heal him fast enough; he was pretty sure he wouldn't be sitting comfortably for at least a few days.

* * *

…_What do you think?..._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **This is told from Edward's POV but it may jump around so sorry if it's confusing.

******Well here it is the final part. Despite having trashed the original very similar ending this was the easiest part to write since I've always known from the get-go how I wanted to end it. I've started on both a Jasper and Emmett version but I'm still not sure whose will be first. Though I do suspect it might be Emmett's since he was the next Cullen son to join the family. I hope to start putting it up soon. As to my other two unfinished stories; I'm still working on them; not really sure when I'll update those…sorry….

******Thanks to everyone who takes the time to review. I do read them and try to respond to them even if it's just to say thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistakes found here.

**Warning:** Spanking of teenage vampire

* * *

**A Mother at Last: Edward**

Edward quietly watched the fire. He'd taken advantage of the fact that his parents were out for the evening. Something to do with the hospital he couldn't remember exactly. All he'd realized when he'd been told they'd be going out was that it'd be the perfect opportunity.

A few minutes after Esme and Carlisle had left for the evening he'd put his plan into action. He'd quickly rushed upstairs into his parents' bedroom and started searching. Being careful to leave no evidence of being in there he'd been thorough in his search.

Finally, he'd found it. He'd clutched it tightly in his hand as he'd run outside. He'd found a quiet secluded area near the river that would be the perfect area for what he intended.

He'd then thrown it on the floor and stomped on it. But that wasn't enough, no; he wanted to torture it like it'd done to him. So, he'd built a small fire and piece by broken piece he'd sacrificed it to the fire-gods.

He watched satisfied as it was consumed and turned to ash were it could no longer do any harm to him. He absentmindedly rubbed at his backside as he watched the remaining pieces burn and thought about the events that had led him here.

It had been a few days since he'd been spanked thoroughly not only by his mother but by his father. His mother's spanking had hurt physically and emotionally but he'd realized that he loved Esme as his mother and that she loved him as her son. But he never would have guessed that his sweet loving mother could spank so hard especially when armed with that horrible brush of hers. He shivered at the reminder.

His father's spanking on the other hand had been a lot worse than he could have imagined; here he was five days later and he was just now barely able to sit comfortably without fidgeting. His father had been right when he'd said it was a lesson that would be needed to be taught only once. He'd learned it all right. He was never ever going to put his hands on his mother or throw anything at her again as long as he lived he thought.

"Edward!"

Edward quickly looked up as his name was called. Esme and Carlisle were standing there watching him.

"What are you doing out of the house?" asked Carlisle quietly.

He shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. He'd forgotten about the whole being on restriction business.

"I umm…" started Edward as he eyed the fire.

"Edward what are you burning?" asked Esme as she looked at the fire.

"It's…it's…" muttered Edward unable to finish.

"Is that my hairbrush?"

The End

* * *

_...I know it's short..._

_...I've always known I wanted it to end with him burning the brush..._

_...What do you guys think?..._


End file.
